


Dare

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Chubby Harry, Deals With Men Who Eroticise Feeding and Weight Gain, Erotic Games, Feeder Draco Malfoy, Hand Feeding, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Harry Potter, Rimming, Sex Magic, So If You Don't Think This Is Your Thing It Probably Isn't, Unrealistic Weight Gain, Weight Gain, fat admiration, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: My lover, Draco Malfoy has made it quite clear that he prefers his men large.Draco loves men with big round bellies and plump, doughy chests. Men with soft wide chins, and love-handles you can grasp. He admitted this to me, two years after we first started dating. It was my birthday; Draco encouraged me to eat more pizza, piled me with Butterbeer and brandy, and only when I was good and drunk did he make his confession.“What I’ve always wanted,” he began, looking at me with an intense glare in his eye, “is a wizard that I could truly take care of. I’d really love to make you fatter, watch you grow and love every single pound you gain. You’d have the perfect round belly, Harry. Just imagine it… Thick and heavy. I’d look after you, keep you well fed.”





	Dare

My lover, Draco Malfoy has made it quite clear that he prefers his men large. 

Draco loves men with big round bellies and plump, doughy chests. Men with soft wide chins, and love-handles you can grasp. He admitted this to me, two years after we first started dating. It was my birthday; Draco encouraged me to eat more pizza, piled me with Butterbeer and brandy, and only when I was good and drunk did he make his confession. 

“What I’ve always wanted,” he began, looking at me with an intense glare in his eye, “is a wizard that I could truly take care of. I’d really love to make you fatter, watch you grow and love every single pound you gain. You’d have the perfect round belly, Harry. Just imagine it… Thick and heavy. I’d look after you, keep you well fed.”

I suppose I must have looked scandalised, but Draco wasn’t at all embarrassed. He just stood up, told me he was going to bed, and that I was welcome to join him. 

I'll admit, the terrific blow-job he gave me before we faded into sleep certainly got the thoughts spinning wildly around my brain. If Malfoy was as insatiable as that after just _talking_ about feeding me then maybe we should play with his kink a little. 

As Draco _nox’d_ the lights I decided to let my boyfriend have his fun. Tomorrow, I thought, I’d pick up an extra bag of those pumpkin flavour doughnuts, the ones I loved to scoff. I’d let him feed them to me, one by one. 

After all, who could it hurt? Certainly not me. I was always busy with the Aurors Office, and constantly out in the field. My physique was muscular; scrawny even, and when I wasn’t on missions I still played Quidditch most weekends. Honestly, it didn’t matter what I ate, for I soon burned it off. 

And those doughnuts were as big a success as I’d hoped. 

I lay prone on our bed, naked, and quivering with excitement while Draco hand-fed them to me. It felt naughty, _elicit_ in a way our sex life had ceased to be. Merlin, Malfoy’s cock was a sight to behold: heavy, red and dripping with pre-come as he satisfied my hunger. I promise you, Draco never touched those doughnuts once. He didn’t even lick the sugar from his fingers. The kinky sod gave them to me to lick, and I willingly complied. 

“I have to see that you’re content,” Draco said seriously. “Your needs come before mine. And I know how hungry you’ll be later if you don’t finish _every single bite_. You’re a growing boy” 

Draco was the hottest thing I thought I'd ever seen, and I wanted to make him pleased, so I did indeed eat every bite. By now, of course, my whole body was coated liberally in grease, sugar and sticky, spilled jam. My lover, normally so prim and proper, and _such_ a stickler for tidiness seemed to delight in the mess, cleaning most of the wreckage from my torso with his tongue. Only then did Draco move his mouth further south, rimming me, until I felt my balls tighten, and I grunted, spilling great streams of come on our bedsheets. 

Afterwards, I was both surprised and delighted to find that Draco had come untouched; overcome in the heady sensuality between us. This was a feat that we’d never managed before, and we lay together sharing a long searing kiss. Our bodies were slick with spit, come and sugar, and I assure you, we never left each others arms for the rest of the night. I felt like we’d been reborn, like we’d discovered a depth to our love that was never there before. It was frighteningly attractive. 

So, as you can imagine, food became _quite_ the plaything in our house after that. 

Draco’s favourite game was to daring me to eat. He would offer me a challenge, and with me being Harry Potter, I was always helpless to refuse. We’re both horribly competitive, and I’ve never once been able to refuse a dare. One day we were sat at our dinner table, and he made the following statement: 

“I dare say I couldn’t feed you a whole chocolate cheesecake in one sitting. You’d never manage it.”

Well, I couldn't help but try. 

Those Elf-made cheesecakes are deliciously addictive, enchanted with magic to make them dense, moist and habit-forming. I could finish three slices easily, so _really_ , how hard could one whole cake be? Draco was maddeningly slow as he fed me, each forkful carefully filled. 

After ten minutes and four slices, I began to feel my stomach bloating, and the snug waistband on my Auror uniform tightening alarmingly. Draco noticed my distress, and paused, pointing his face down towards my swollen belly. 

“Want to finish?” he asked. “You’ve been fidgeting in your chair for a while now. No shame in stopping. You’ve done amazingly… Packed away half the cake.”

“Don’t want to,” I rasped, quickly undoing my trouser buttons to free the perfectly rotund belly where half a cheesecake now lived. My tight work-shirt took the initiative too, and rolled upwards. I'll admit, it felt incredibly freeing to just let myself go, and the cool air of our kitchen on my hot, distended tummy felt erotic too. Draco half-coughed, a little noise that betrayed just how sexy he was finding the whole situation. I knew we were both hard in our trousers, so I took Draco’s hand and laid it lightly on my belly.

“Look what you’ve done to me,” I teased, wanting to drive the blond git to distraction. “Given me a belly. I’ll be one of your big boys soon if I can’t reign in my appetite.”

I leaned back in my chair, and I ate that entire cheesecake, mouthful by mouthful. 

Soon I was just a mass of sensation; I could feel the tight stretching of my skin, the gurgles of my digestion and the discomfort of being fuller than I’d experienced in my life. 

I sighed sadly at the sight of the very last forkful, already missing Draco’s scrupulous attentions. He helped me to my feet, and we waddled me over to the settee. He _Vanished_ my clothes so I wouldn’t have to struggle out of them, and carefully lay me on my back. Draco gave me a lovely blow job that soon had me forgetting any soreness in my tummy, and he rubbed and cuddled my distended belly until I was able to drift off to sleep. 

And I think I knew, even then, that I’d stepped over a line. I’d triggered something in both Draco and myself. Just thinking about Draco feeding me got my adrenaline racing. I was giddy with excitement every time he issued a new dare, which was happening more and more often. 

“I dare you to eat a two-man Muggle pizza.”

“I dare you to eat your dinner, my dinner and then a tub of ice-cream.”

“I dare you to eat every piece of food on your plate at the Weasley’s, then come home and eat Christmas cake.”

I didn’t manage all of these, but Draco didn’t seem to care. He got hard watching me eat, and each and every dare left us breathless and passionate. We were having some of the best sex sessions of our lives; long lustful shags and messy blow jobs that had my cock popping in minutes. If it were up to Draco, I’d have fed everyday, fed on pizza and cake until my weight ballooned. 

Even as it was, my figure was changing. 

My previously toned and firm belly was round and squishy to the touch, and my bottom was curved and plushy. I knew I was still strong and fit, and I made sure to attend the gym as often as I could. I’d plateaued at fourteen stone, and knew hadn’t gained in about a month. 

The problem was, I had a secret fear. 

Every single day I remembered Draco’s words to me that night we were drunk: _I’d really love to make you fatter, watch you grow and love every single pound you gain. You’d have the perfect round belly, Harry. Just imagine it… Thick and heavy. I’d look after you, keep you well fed._

Draco’s words had become my goal too, and I desperately wanted to fulfil his fantasy. We were wealthy enough for me to leave the risk and danger of the Auror Office, and live at home alongside my boyfriend. I wanted the pleasures of a gluttonous and lascivious life with Draco, safe in the knowledge that he loved me enough to let me lose weight, or change my mind later if that was what I decided. 

But I couldn’t help but worry. What if our secret games weren't as enjoyable when they became our everyday lives? 

It was all very well for Draco to live with Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding world and lead Auror and stuff him with food in secret. Would I still be quite as sexy when I was bigger, with my belly spilling over into my lap and my chest all soft and pillowy? What if I became an encumbrance, a very real physical weight around Draco’s neck? I didn’t know if I could take the chance.

Luckily, being wizards, there were ways and means to test out all sorts of different body types, and I put a plan into action. 

Eventually, everything was ready, and I decided to bring the subject up with Draco the evening before our third anniversary weekend. We were both together at home, and I shyly asked him to sit down on the settee beside me. 

“Draco,” I said in a nervous voice, “I’ve been waiting for the right time to ask for us to test what it might feel like to be a big man. Possibly even a twenty-five stone man… I’ve brought a little something from Diagon Alley.” 

I took the small green bottle from my pocket, and showed my boyfriend where _Most Potente Potions of Passione_ was written elegantly on the label. 

Draco said nothing, encouraging me to continue. “Its a pretty strong potion. I had to get the apothecary to order in some special ingredients. Its a modified version of _Polyjuice_ , and… Well, it shows you what you’d look like carrying some extra weight. Its gives you a two hour window to experience how it feels… I was going to surprise you, but I'm suddenly not sure-”

“What are you worried about?” Draco asked me, seriously. He was a good partner, and while I knew this was his biggest fantasy, Draco wouldn’t push me into anything that I wasn’t absolutely comfortable with. He put his hand on my knee, and smiled. “That I might not find you quite as attractive?”

I nodded, mute, and I felt my cheeks flush a deep pink. Draco had never given me any reason to think that he’d ever think find me less sexy were I bigger. 

“Harry, love, there is _nothing_ you could do that would stop me thinking you were the luscious wizard alive.” Draco leant over and pressed a chaste kiss onto my forehead. “I’ll admit, the thought of there being _more_ of you to worship is enormously sexy, but if you don’t want to, I respect that.”

“I trust you,” I murmured, finding his lips to kiss him quickly in return. “I love you. And I’ve decided, Draco. I do want to try this… The effects only last for two hours, and we won’t know how either of us feel until we try it.” 

With shaking hands I pulled the stopped from the bottle and a pale blue smoke rose from the swirling, twirling liquid. Without saying even another word, I drank it all in a single gulp. I was expecting it to taste foul, or make me retch, but the liquid tasked mild, warm and sweet. 

“Tastes like marzipan,” I commented with a smile. “And it takes about twelve hours to work, hopefully so around nine tomorrow morning it should take effect.” 

I laughed, a little nervously. I felt a fluttering in the depths of my belly as the magic started to spread, and a tingling that seemed to make my skin shiver. I couldn’t have imagined sleeping that night, but as I lay next to Draco my head felt heavy, and I drifted off nearly as soon as I wrapped the sheets around my naked body. 

Every second of the night my dreams were _shockingly_ vivid; images of steak, chocolate cake, lasagne and pasties danced at the edge of my vision but however close I got to them they remained out of reach. My mouth was as dry as _Fyldfire_ , but even though I emptied several Champagne flutes I couldn’t ever be quenched. 

The fluttering in my tummy grew to a great thrumming, and my heart raced and hammered in my chest. Our bedroom felt like a furnace, and I crawled on top of the sheets, grateful for the cold night against my sweaty skin. 

I awoke suddenly, writhing and twisting in pain. Draco woke next to be, and _Lumos’d_ the light. He held me close, gripping my hand as pulse after pulse of pain throbbed through my skin. 

“The potion. I think… I think that its working. What time is it?” I hissed thought gritted teeth, furious at Draco’s calmness, and composure. I was a hot, red-faced mess panting in agony. 

“Nearly nine, love. It’s working… You’re already getting bigger.” He pressed his fingers lightly into the curve of my belly, and that was the _exact_ moment I felt the potion come into its full effect. The thrumming that had filled my belly for so many hours seemed all at once to explode. Magic rushed to every cell in my body, spiralling, and dancing. 

Every trace of the pain disappeared in a single moment, and I felt wonderful. I looked at where Draco’s fingertips traced my belly, and grinned as I saw my small paunch start to grow outwards, pushing steadily against my lovers hand. 

“I really am,” I laughed, amazed.

I pulled Draco into a deep kiss as waves of magic rolled across my swelling skin. The skin on my tummy expanded and softened as pounds and pounds of belly fat poured onto me, quickly filling the space between and my lover. The tips of Draco’s fingers were quickly buried in a chubby fold of skin, and he gave my new bulging belly a tender squeeze. 

Draco smiled. “Merlin, Harry. What a simply gorgeous tummy. You’ve really got to watch this too.” He helped me to my feet where I swayed on the spot, unused to my new figure. My centre of gravity was off, and for an awful moment I thought I would tumble. “Trust me,” Draco asked, and he walked behind me, holding my swelling love-handles as we stumbled carefully to the full-length mirror in our bathroom. 

With every step I felt powerful new arousing sensations. As I moved, my soft new belly jiggled and shook, and I felt a quiet, unconscious groan leave my mouth as my cock rapidly hardened. My new fat was wobbling against my cock-head, and it felt blissful; sensual and erotic. 

Draco and I stood in front of the mirror in awed silence. 

My round globe of belly was still growing, but now it was widening to meet my love-handles. I had a delectably wide chin, and pillowy soft arms. My newly fat bottom was broad, and joggled whenever I moved. Luckily it was supported by thick thighs, and amply padded hips. We watched as my pecs filled out and spread, and watched as my nipples grew as hot, red and puffy as my cock. My once-imposing member had lost an inch or two, but the sensation of warm flesh surrounding it more than made up for that. Draco wrapped his arms around my plump shoulders and kissed me soundly. It felt wonderful to be held by my lover, to have his lips pressed against my chubby face. 

My body was entirely transformed and I hoped I’d become the big man of Draco’s fantasies. I knew I loved every new roll, every handful of soft skin, and every sweet stretch mark. But what did Draco think? I felt momentarily apprehensive, and pulled away, unable to help blurting out my thoughts. 

“Do you think I’m still attractive? Its only for two hours. I just… I don’t want it to change things between us. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to-” I lapsed off into silence, not entirely sure what to say next. 

“ _Do you think you’re still attractive, Harry?_ Maybe I should show you how I feel. Perhaps that would stop your worries?” I nodded, and Draco led my soft, velvety sphere of a body back towards the bed. My great big belly was front and centre, leading the way as I shyly followed, and I glanced down, stunned to realise I wasn’t able to see my feet. 

Draco lay me on the bed and _Vanished_ his pyjamas. 

He kissed a line across my quilted, thickened thighs, nibbling and biting as he did so. He worshipped my belly, drawing a rough, hot tongue across the heavy skin of my underbelly, before teasing and ticking my deeply-buried belly-button. Draco used his magic to draw shapes and write words of love all over my gigantic tummy, leaving me goose-pimpled and breathless. Finally, he lightly kneaded my trembling belly, his face a picture of love and care. 

I moaned aloud, quite unable to help myself. 

“Suck my cock now,” I begged, “please!”. My member was hard, squashed and dripping pre-come, and my balls were snug against my skin. I knew I was going to come soon, whatever happened next, and I wanted Draco to taste me as I did so. 

“Not yet,” Draco smirked, moving upwards to caress my aching, swollen nipples with his tongue. “Remember my rule: _I have to see that you’re content_. I don’t want to taste you till you’re full and satisfied.” 

And with that, my boyfriend _Accio’d_ an absolute feast. 

All the foods I’d craved during my dreams had been prepared. I saw steak, chocolate cake, lasagne, and a large bottle of Cristal Champagne. He presented my with my favourite pumpkin jam doughnuts, and I laughed aloud when I saw the final plate: Elf-made cheesecake. My belly suddenly let out a loud and ferociously hungry growl at the sight of all the food, and Draco patted my tummy, making the skin ripple and undulate. 

“Looks like _somebody's_ got themselves a little hungry. Wonder how much food it’ll take to fill up your big tank?” He filled a small fork with the cheesy, gooey lasagne. “I dare you to eat until you simply can’t manage another bite.”

I eagerly ate the first forkful, and Draco could barely fill it again quickly enough to satisfy me. I was hungry, and the food was rich and pleasing. Draco fed me a doughnut, and then moved onto the opulent cheesecake. I decided then to surrender myself to sensation, to close my eyes and feed entirely on instinct, swallowing and opening my mouth for each bite, trusting Draco’s choices. 

And it truly felt fantastic. Gluttonous and lascivious, I surrendered myself fully to Draco’s ministrations. _Letting him look after me; keeping me well-fed_. 

After swallowing a last, scraped spoonful of cheesecake, I shook my head. “That’s it, love.” I purred, dreamily, half-asleep by this point. “Think I’ve found my limit”. 

Draco didn’t reply, and I felt his slim fingers delve beneath my underbelly, in a cautious search for my cock. I’d orgasmed when he first began to feed me, but Draco’s reverence and care had my prick perking up once more. 

“I imagine its a bit of a search for buried treasure down there now,” I joked, lifting up two great handfuls of my full tummy. I had to give my lover the access he needed to suck my cock.

“Feels bloody amazing though.” I came embarrassingly quickly, simply unable to resist the excitement of Draco swallowing me whole while he ran his hands all over my swollen, distended belly. 

In the afterglow of my orgasm Draco held me close, a loose hand gliding over my soft, yielding skin. I could already feel the effects of the Potion starting to fade, and I felt sad at the idea of this new intimacy ending. I’d surrendered myself to fantasy, and let myself be completely vulnerable. I couldn’t bear to lose what we’d achieved together on our anniversary morning. 

“I’ve got one more dare for you, Harry,” murmured Draco as he nuzzled into the musky skin of my neck. 

“I dare you to let me look after you. Dare you to resign from the Aurors, and let me feed you till this body becomes your reality. Dare you to embrace and enjoy being big. I’ve never seen you like this before, indulging so recklessly in your pleasure. I’m already addicted...”

I shivered, cuddling up to my boyfriend. I didn’t want there to be even a millimetre of space between Draco and I. There was simply no way my Auror uniform was going to fit me now anyway, not after the decadence of my earlier feeding, so I decided to fully embrace the rest of our anniversary weekend. 

“ _Hmm mm_ ,” I agreed, with a grin, “you certainly do paint an alluring picture, love. Now, are there any of those doughnuts left? Lets get this show on the road… I want a nice round _obvious_ belly that's all my very _own_ to jiggle and rub against you on my birthday, and that's only three months away-” 

What can I say, really? I’m terribly competitive, and I’ve never, ever been able to refuse a dare. As Draco tore off small pieces of the doughnut and fed them to me by hand, I made small sounds of pure joy. With every sweet hit of sugar and cream that slipped down my throat I could feel my new life beginning, and I knew one thing for certain.

I simply couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that as much as I loved writing it. xx


End file.
